In order to prevent occurrence of electrolytic corrosion due to a leakage current flowing between a rolling element and a raceway ring of a bearing from a housing or a shaft in an anti-electrolytic corrosion rolling bearing according to the related art, a film having insulating properties (insulating film) is provided on at least one surface of a housing or shaft, to which an outer ring and an inner ring are fitted, to break current from the outside.
For example, an anti-electrolytic corrosion rolling bearing is disclosed in Patent Document 1 in which an insulating film is formed on at least one of an outer ring and an inner ring to exhibit an anti-electrolytic corrosion effect, the insulating film being formed of a resin composition containing a total of 30 to 50 wt % of a fiber material such as glass fiber and a filler having a thermal conductivity of 10 W/m·K or more and a specific resistance of 1010 Ω·cm or more.